


David Singh's miscellaneous misadventures across the multiverse

by Totallynotawitch



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, everybody gets superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots featuring the one and only David Singh! Unless they have a part 1or2 on them, none of them follow the same timeline. All chapter summaries are in the notes!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Hartley Rathaway/David Singh, Iris West & David Singh, Kamilla Hwang & Iris West, Kamilla Hwang & Iris West & David Singh, Rob/David Singh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. We could be heroes P1

**Author's Note:**

> He swears he was fine. He felt fine, I mean he could live without the migraines, but otherwise, he felt fine. The mirror shards shaking tell him otherwise. Wonderful. He hopes nothing with Iris and Kamilla was weird. (ah the naivety)

David got out of the mirror, and he felt fine. Well, he didn’t feel entirely fine, but he thought all that was wrong with him was the headaches he kept having. Cisco gave him medicine for it and told him to call if he needed more help. Rob came and picked him up and they went home, happily.

Everything went to shit in four hours. 

Rob kept looking at him shakey, and he just looked spooked. “You acted weird, I thought you wanted to leave me. Then you did leave me, but it wasn’t you? Cecile tried to explain it, but I didn’t understand half of what she was saying.” 

David shushed him and tried to assure him that the only thing wrong was his headaches. It was late so they went to bed a little while after dinner. He carefully avoided the bathroom mirror and went to bed with Rob. 

“SHIT” David woke up screaming, sweating down his face. It was Rob who was the one who cussed. He had tried to wake up his husband when he heard the nightmare coming but he failed. Right as David screamed awake, Rob watched in horror as the bathroom mirror shattered to pieces. 

“What happened, what-” David asked him, confused. Storing that memory for later, Rob focused on helping his husband. 

“Breath, Davey. Darling just breathe.” Soothingly, Rob ran a hand over David’s back. David grabbed one of Rob’s hands and mimicked Rob’s breathing. Ten minutes later, he slid out of bed, out of Rob’s hold to the bathroom. I just need to splash some water on my face, drink some milk, he mumbled to himself. 

Before Rob could warn David of what was on the bathroom floor, there was a gasp. A stumble. A fall to the floor. Finally, a scream. 

The shards of the mirror were floating in the air and shaking, matching David’s shaking. 

Rob ran out of bed to his husband’s side. The minute Rob wrapped his arms around David, the glass fell to the floor. David rested his head on Rob’s chest and tried to calm himself down. “Looks like we’ll be making a phone call.” David chuckles humorlessly at Rob’s attempt at humor. 

They make sure neither of them is indecent before making a phone call. Kamilla picks up first, wide awake even in the late hour. Iris picks up on the third ring, hair wrapped up in a pretty red scarf, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Guys? What’s wrong?” Iris mumbled, trying to wake herself up. She runs her hand through something. Rob assumes it’s Barry. 

“Has anything... weird happened to you guys yet?” David stumbled out. Rob watched as David’s fingers fidgeted. He put a hand over the fingers to stop it. 

“Weird? We went- we went to sleep almost immediately after coming home. I haven’t been awake to realize anything weird.”

“Don’t worry Iris, I’m going to ignore the hickies dotting your neck and upper chest.” David Singh said tiredly. “We have other things to worry about.”

Iris looked at Singh worried. “David, what happened?”

“I woke up from a nightmare, shards from the bathroom mirror shattered on the floor. I didn’t notice them until I went to splash some water onto my face. They flew up the crashed back onto the floor. It was like I... controlled the mirror.”

Iris’s eyes widened. “Oh god, David.” After spending a few weeks almost alone with Singh, Iris grew very close to him. She was saddened that her friend had a nightmare and incredibly worried at what had followed afterward.

“When he screamed in the nightmare, the mirror shattered. Are-Are we sure that headaches are the only side effect you three have?” Rob asked worriedly.

“Now that you mention it,” Kamilla brushed a hair back, looking nervous. “There are a few mirrors still left in my apartment. When I passed them, I thought they were rippling, like water when something’s dropped into it. At first, I chalked it up to mind-tricks, but Singh, with your event. I’m not so sure.”

“Iris?” Singh asked. She was deep in thought, nose scrunched up in thought. 

“We have one mirror left in this apartment.” This time her nose scrunched up in disgust when she said apartment. “Let me go, let’s go see if anything will happen.” They watched as she carefully removed herself from her husband’s hold and left the bedroom for the living room. 

The lights turned on. Iris puts the laptop on the end table in full view of her and the mirror. She rolls her shoulders and cracks her knuckles. Confusion over takes her face. “What exactly do you guys want me to do?”

“See if you can manipulate it? Ripple or break it?” Kamilla suggested. Iris focused on the mirror. She channeled all of her frustrations she didn’t want to voice: No one realizing she was gone sooner, not realizing Eva’s true intentions sooner, A clone living her life etc. Her anger channeled into a scream, which caused the mirror to shatter. She fell to the floor, covered in cuts from the mirror shards. Those on the video call cried out to Iris, but she was too much in shock to respond. 

Barry was already starting to wake up when his hold on his wife started to feel weird, but her scream woke him up entirely. It was like a cold bucket of water being poured all over him. He raced over to the sound of the scream to see Iris lying in shock surrounded by mirror shards. Voices were screaming for Iris to move, but she just sat there, surprise etched onto her face. Barry crouched by her side, carefully brushing away the mirror shard. “Hey honey, Iris. Iris, honey talk to me.” Iris just blinked up at him, but her surprise was starting to melt away, being replaced by confusion. He turned towards the voices on the computer, embarrassed to see Singh, Rob, and Kamilla. 

“Hey, sorry for being shirtless Chief Singh.” Barry apologized. Iris started taking heaving breaths and leaned into Barry’s side. 

“It’s fine Barry, but we need your help.”

“Anything Chief, but what happened here? Why is Iris covered in mirror shards?” 

Before any of them could respond, Iris spoke up. “Because we’re metahumans now.”

Barry really didn’t want to believe it. He spluttered a bit before he saw Iris slowly make the mirror shards vibrate. His eyes widened at that and squeezed her hands softly. He lifted her up and sat her back down on an island seat. Then he moved the laptop so it was facing Iris. Finally, he got out the first aid kit and tended to Iris’s wounds as he talked with the Singhs and Kamilla.

“Do you guys wanna go to Star Labs? You said similar things were happening to you guys right, or do you want to wait until the morning?”

“What would be needed, I mean what would you guys be doing at Star Labs?” Robs asked. 

“Mainly testing. seeing how much your DNA etc. has changed since we clearly didn’t catch all of it in the preliminary tests. Then see what you can do with your powers.” Barry informed them. He let the others think things over while he pulled out tiny shards from Iris. She winced in pain while he did that. 

“It’s 3:30 now, can we save this for tomorrow? Meet at Star Labs at 9?” Kamilla asked. The other nodded in agreement. David and Rob bid their goodbyes before leaving the call. 

“You ok, Kamilla?” Iris asked her. She looked thoroughly spooked and overwhelmed. Iris worried about her, alone in her apartment. 

“I’m adjusting. I promise if I need help I’ll ask you or Singh.” Iris gave her a pointed look. “Hey, I could make the same accusation to you, West. I pinky promise, see?” Kamilla held up her pinky to the screen. Iris laughed and joined her in raising a pinky to the screen. 

Barry finished cleaning up her wounds and then went to clean up the mirror shards. Iris watched him do it, silently, pensively, a new type of sadness taking over her features. 

“You okay, honey?” Barry asked after the glass has finally been cleaned up. He stood in front of Iris rubbing her arms up and down. She took a deep breath and rested her head on his chest. “Iris?’

“It’s just, everything feels so off now. I don’t know, when I was in there I thought everything would be back to normal when I got back. Nothing feels right anymore. Not this house, not me. Barry, I have powers now.” 

Barry kissed Iris on the forehead. “What do you need?”

“I- the house, Barry it feels tainted, it doesn’t feel entirely ours. When I look over there, I can still see you bleeding out on the floor and Devoes’s bloodstains haunts me.” Barry wrapped his arms around her. He didn’t know she saw that he had hoped she didn’t. 

“We’ll figure something out. Together.” Barry promised her. Eventually, they fell back into a restless sleep, unprepared for the future ahead of them.


	2. We could be heroes P2

The Singhs pulled up to the Star Labs parking lot. David took a deep breath as he stared up at the Star Labs building. “It looks weird. I’ve only really seen it in the mirror world. Never in this world.”

Rob squeezed David’s hand. “It’ll be alright.” Rob had taken the day off to be with his husband. They got out of the car and entered the Star Labs building. Kamilla, Iris, Barry, Cisco, and Jesse were already there waiting for them in the entrance. 

“Hey, Singh.” Iris and Kamilla went up to give him a hug. Barry shook his hand and Jesse and Cisco politely nodded at him. “Wally and Joe might be joining us later. Let’s see what’s up with you two.” Cisco said, and turned to start walking towards the cortex. Singh winced at the wording, but nevertheless followed him wherever he’s going. 

They ran a multitude of tests. All of which established that because of the particle accelerator explosion, they had a dormant metagene in their system. That gene was then activated and manifested as mirror powers because of their time in the mirror world. Tests on their powers would be another day, although they already noticed somethings. They could make mirrors ripple and see other places (example they could see the Kamilla’s apartment through the mirror in her apartment from the mirror in the cortex of star labs). They could make mirrors explode and reform and obviously can make the mirror shards move. Cisco wanted to suggest seeing if they could travel through mirrors like enter the cortex mirror and exist in Kamilla’s apartment mirror, but he decided to save it for another day.

When the clock hit 5, they decided to call it a day. Over the next few weeks, a training regimen was set up for the mirror gang to help hone in their powers. They got much better at controlling their powers. Iris was very good at using shards as knife-like weapons. After a lot of therapy, Iris and Kamilla learned one very cool trick: teleportation. They realized that they could step into one mirror and step out of a different mirror on the other side of town. Kamilla was slightly better at that then Iris though. Singh opted out of learning that cool trick. Knowing how to control his powers was enough for him. 

Team Flash offered them all a spot on the team, but Singh declined. He would usually help in dire situations though. Iris and Kamilla were happy to join the team though. While they usually were busy being investigative reporters, if the speedsters couldn’t take a job, the mirror twins did it. Iris would eventually get the moniker shards because of her frequent use of the mirror shards. Kamilla got the nickname Reflection since the suit Cisco made for her reflected the scene around her. They often fought bad guys together. 

Kamilla remembers one fight with Iris fondly. Barry and Wally were busy with a few meta’s, so Iris and Kamilla were tasked with taking down a mob. The mob boss was in charge of a big human trafficking ring, so there was no time to lose. Iris and Kamilla suited up and rolled their eyes when Cisco started playing man in the mirror. “It doesn’t even make that much sense,” Kamilla commented. 

Iris huffed. “Just go with it.” They entered the star labs mirror and exited in the mirror of the mob boss. The minions in the room stood ready to fight. There were only two of them, so Iris took those two on while Kamilla took on the boss. 

“Reflection.” He whispered, before attempting to punch her in the face. Kamilla ducked and knocked him off his feet. He tried to crawl away and was aided by her literally kicking his ass. It sent him sprawling onto his back. She grabbed the gun, cocked it, and aimed it at him. He stilled. She moved his arms over his back and placed her foot over it. 

“No one ever reflects on their actions nowadays. Lucky for you, you’ll have time to do it while you're in jail.” He squirmed, but she handcuffed him and kicked him in the head. As Kamilla kept an eye on bad mob boss guy #345 Iris easily took down minions 1 & 2.

Iris ran up to minion 1 and pulled out a mirror shard. She deflected the gunshot and slid between his legs. Iris then got up and stabbed minion two in the shins. Minion 1 charged her, but she stepped out of the way and watched as he ran into the wall. He turned around and punched her in the face. While distracted he knocked her on her feet. Iris quickly got back on her feet. He was going to punch her in the face but she grabbed his fist and flipped him over her. She picked up the gun he dropped and used the butt of it to knock him out. 

Minion 2 yanked the shard out of his knee which was stupid on two accounts. One now there’s nothing stopping the blood from flowing out and two Iris sent the shard into the other knee, fully immobilizing him. “Hey, Cisco when are the coppers going to get here?” Iris asked. 

“Two minutes, you’re free to leave, Reflection, and Shard. Lovely work.”

Six months after escaping the mirror world, Iris and Barry ended up moving into a house in the suburbs. The basement was converted into a place for all their superhero stuff. They happily watched as David became a mayor of Central City and vastly improved the lives of metas and lgbtq+ people, among others. Rob was very happy to be his husband. Iris didn’t think he’s ever smiled that wide. A year after that, Iris found out she was pregnant with twins and some of the first people she told were Singh and Kamilla. They were ecstatic for her. 

When their twins were born, they quickly found out that while Nora was a speedster like her father, Henry Jo was a mirror master like his mother. “Mamma Mia,” Iris exclaimed softly when she saw her son use his powers for the first time. Kamilla and Singh laughed while Barry picked up his son and bounced him up and down. The survivors smile at each other, everything’s alright their smiles say, and yeah. Everything’s fine.


	3. What's in a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life was supposed to more peaceful now. Hartley was going to leave Mardon's gang and they were going to get married. Now David can't even find Hartley. I promise I'll find you, he thought to himself, but what's really in a promise?

It was supposed to be simple. Hartley ‘asks’ Mark’s permission to leave the gang, then him and David get married and live happily ever after. He left on Saturday at 5:50 pm. promising to be back no later than midnight. David ate some sushi and watched trashy reality television while he waited for his fiance to come home. 

Midnight passed without a call. David started to get nervous. He eyed the app on his phone that would alert Team Flash. “Only for emergencies,” They’d told him. He decided to wait. Maybe Mardon just needed Hartley to do one last heist before leaving their sadistic little gang. 

One then Two in the morning passed still without a peep. It’s been 8 hours and still nothing. If two hours after the time he promised he’d come home, that’s an emergency right? David searched through the tabloids for any weather-related incidents, but there was no breaking news yet. “He’ll be okay,” David reassured himself. 

When 5 in the morning hit and still nothing from Hartley, David finally caved and pressed the Team Flash alert button. Barry, Iris, and Kamilla entered his house in ten minutes all suited up. 

Iris crouched in front of him. “Hey, David, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s Hartley, he’s missing.”

They searched for hours for him. Joe stayed by his side as they searched. When David thought he would be planning a funeral, Barry found him. He was kidnapped by Mardon in an effort to force him to stay. Barry and Iris fought Mardon as Kamilla with some help from Singh, freed Hartley, and took him to a hospital. 

The Flash and Shard stayed back to help the police while Kamilla stayed with David as Hartley was swooped into a room, without him. “He’s going to be okay, I promise. He’s breathing, that’s already a good sign.” Kamilla tried to console him. He wanted to believe her, maybe Hartley would be okay. 

~~~

Hartley looked more relaxed, younger when he slept. David sat by him on the bed clasping his hand. 

“Kamilla thinks you’re going to be okay. I hope you are. I really want to be David Singh-Rathaway in a few months. The doctors said you should wake up soon. Please wake up soon. Hospital chairs are god awful and home is lonely without you.” David pushed Hartley’s hair back and kissed his forehead. 

Nothing would happen to Hartley for a few days. David stayed with him as long as he could until the hospital kicked him out. When Hartley woke up, David was sleeping beside his bed. His fingers wiggled against David’s hold waking him up. Slowly he blinked awake until he saw Hartley smiling at him. David immediately started freaking out and calling for a nurse. Hartley would’ve tried to move, but it took too much effort, so he gave up after a while.

Doctors and nurses swarmed the hospital room, kicking him out. David waited in the waiting room to see Hartley again. He texted Iris, Kamilla, and Barry, to thank them for saving Hartley’s life and update him that he was alive. A few hours later, a nurse let David back into the room. 

He immediately went back to Hartley’s side. Hartley gave him a weary look which worried David. There was a doctor patiently waiting for his attention. “Hey Doc, is everything alright?”

“There was trauma to his spinal cord, but we didn’t think it was that bad.” David felt dread start to pool in his stomach. “It’s actually worse than we thought. Mr. Rathaway you are paralyzed from the waist down.”

“Oh, that’s, that’s not pleasant. I’m can I have some alone time with my fiance?” Hartley asked. 

The doctor and nurse nodded in sympathy at him. “I’ll stop by later to go over some details about your situation.”

Hartley nodded listlessly. David caught a hint of tension in his jaw and forehead and a tremble in his lower lip. He knew it was better to see the doctors out than have them stay. “Thank you, doctor and nurse. We’ll see you later.”

They were alone now in the hospital room. Silent tears ran down Hartley’s face. “I’m paralyzed? How- I’m paralyzed.”

“I’m sorry-”

“What happened to Mardon?”

“Barry, Iris, and Kamilla took care of him. Scared the crap out of him actually. I’m sorry we didn’t... I should’ve alerted them sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t.” Hartley didn’t say anything. His face was neutral dipping into anger. 

David grabbed Hartley’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “Hey, hey we’re going to get through this okay? I promise. I’ll find a solution to this mess. Everything will be okay.”

Hartley looked at him a little hopeful. “Promise?” It was naive to hope that things could be normal, but having hope was a nice thing.

“I promise.”


End file.
